A Different Infection
by AgentRichyTea
Summary: This story follows the characters from when Daisy is found to be infected by Hive. The story unfolds differently than in the show but with some common themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Wrong side

It's been one hell of a year for the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This story follows the characters from when Daisy is found to be infected by Hive. The story unfolds differently than in the show but with some common themes.

"No, No, I can't believe she's under his sway"

"Lincoln calm down"

"Shut up! Just shut up" Lincoln suddenly stands up off the bed in the containment room.

"I need to find her; I can bring her back"

"Lincoln stop! Hive will infect you too I can't have another inhuman under his sway; for now, I'm sorry but you are off missions" Coulson states as he leaves the room before he gets the full force of Lincolns powers.

Coulson heads back to his office, there waits May and Mack. The two people he trusts the most to help make critical decisions.

"What's next?" May asks still looking at the CCTV of Lincoln, shooting volts of static through his hands.

"I don't know we need to find a way of freeing the in-humans from Hive's sway but Fitz-Simmons say we're no closer," Coulson brings up reports from Simmons on the screen, "no matter what they try the parasite lives or the host dies."

"We are going to try and get her back, Sir?" Mack interjects clearly worried that the director has other motives.

"That's exactly what we're going to do, a cure or not we need to find her she's still one of us" Coulson reassures

"But how she's an agent she knows how to disappear" May ask unsure

"Get Fitz up here"

May leaves the room right after Mack, the Director finally sits down. He can't relax not until he knows Daisy's safe. After everything they've been through in the past 3 years and all because he felt like he had to protect her. If he'd let her leave the plane after she gave up Mike Peterson, they might not be in this mess.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in" The Director calls

"You wanted to talk to me Sir" Fitz drawls in a Scottish accent.

"Yeah I need you to track Daisy"

"I've been trying Sir since she left but I can't find her"

"When Daisy was Skye I was worried she would run out to find he father, I gave her a watch, it has an imbedded tracker. I don't think she knows it's there, I just need you to access its data log as long as there's a pulse it gives out a signal is given every 20 mins. The information to access the data is in a file, in the mainframe. I figured Daisy wouldn't look there."

"Okay got it, give me a second to zero in on her location."

Once Fitz has the location Coulson call everyone into the command centre on Zephier 1. The team are situated around looking at the Director waiting for his instruction.

"As you all know Agent Daisy Johnson is under Hive's sway, she is a part of this team and can't help the action she's made. Fitz tracked her to a warehouse and we're on our way there now. Agents May and Mack you are with me on extraction, I will cover the north with May, Mack you Flank the building on the east. Backup team are to remain on the quinjet ready for exfil on my order."

A chorus of 'sirs' can be heard as everyone gets ready for the mission or back to their work stations, preparing to rescue one of their own.

"10 minutes to location" May informs through the intercom.

Coulson, May and Mack all clip on their parachutes ready to jump out of the plane. When the three Agents hit the ground there about 2 km from the target.

15 minutes later they arrive at the warehouse catching their breath, crouching at the perimeter. May spots one guard on the roof so Mack sets up his rifle and takes a shot, exploding the man's brains all over the place.

On their approach nothing seems out of the ordinary. Once they reach the wall of the warehouse, Mack splits off to the east entrance while May and Coulson Force open the north entrance.

Once in May and Coulson seem to be standing in a room with two doors, the one they just came through and one just in front of them. They make their way through the room towards the door, they're halfway across the room they hear a mechanical sound.

Before they can react the door bolts shut and the door used to gain access slams shut and bolts. They're trapped.

Back on the east side of the warehouse Mack was working on busting open a window as quickly as possible, he works his knife under the latch and the window pops open.

Now able to enter he lowers himself to the ground slowly and starts to make his way through the building clearing rooms as goes.

"May, Coulson, I'm in the south east corner of the building so far no visual"

Mack just hears static back through his coms.

'Damn too much steel' Mack thinks to himself

When Mack reaches the last door on the corridor, he expected to find a room similar to the last few but he is faced with a massive storage room, with multitudes of shelves full to the brim with boxes.

As he starts clearing the isles he hears a noise at one end of the storage room. Making his way slowly he finds the one person he was looking for.

"Tremors?"

She looks at him with fire in her eyes, Mack lowers his weapon.

"Why are you here?"

"We came for you,"

"I don't need saving I'm not poor little Skye who can't look after herself, let me guess Coulson sent you" Daisy spits humorously

"Ward-Hive, he's a parasite Daisy, he has a way of controlling you, he's messing with your head."

"No… I'm thinking clearer than ever, I see what must be done, you don't understand but that's okay your human; we're going to cleanse this planet."

"Tremors listen to your self you would never say these things or think like this, he-he's got your mind twisted."

"Maybe it's been SHIELD that's been controlling me and controlling my thoughts. I mean I started off as a Hacktivist consultant, you a mechanic now we're both soldiers fighting their wars."

"Tremors we can help you! please come with me?" Mack begs.

"Mack if we were friends you will leave. If you don't I will kill you!" Daisy warns.

"Tremors I'm not going to fight you" Mack states as he puts his weapon down expelling the magazine and shell.

Daisy fires a shockwave straight into the chest of Mack sending him flying backward and landing heavily on his back. She then charged at Mack, he's just standing when Daisy punches him in the face then quakes his bones in his shoulder causing it to dislocate. She then punches him in the jaw causing him to fall back hitting the floor hard. Daisy stands over him, when he reaches up to her she forces his hand back down quaking his fingers causing fractures. The swayed agent then places her hand over his heart and quakes it causing Mack's heart to want to rip out of his chest breaking ribs in the process.

Mack screams from the pain, the noise is deafening as his heart is literally ripped from his chest.

Back with Coulson and May, they have strapped explosives to the door leading into the warehouse. They are about to set them off knowing if their calculations are wrong they could die.

"Ready?" Coulson looks at May, she gives him a curt nod, "okay. 3, 2, 1"

A huge explosion rocks the room while filling it with smoke. When the smoke starts to clear there is a huge hole in the wall. Coulson puts his shield away, as it retracts into his hand they both stand dusting themselves off.

Coulson and May hurry out of the collapsed wall and make their way towards the east side trying to find Mack, when they feel a seismic pulse. Knowing Daisy's here they change direction and head towards the disturbance.

When they arrive at the large storage room, they see Daisy leaning over Mack, her hand on his chest and him screaming in pain.

Before Coulson has time to compute what is happening, May has fired a shot.

Daisy falls off Mack at the force of the bullet she grabs her arm and runs in the opposite direction.

Coulson and May both grab Mack and half lift half drag him out of the warehouse, Coulson calls in the evac team. Once back in zephyr 1, Mack is receiving medical care while the rest of the team try and get their heads around what daisy their friend has done.


	2. Chapter 2 - A wondering soul

A/N: Hi guys thanks for reading this. I ended up writing it so I still had some AoS in my life anyway enjoy :) x

Mack's POV:

Breathing, hurts; moving, hurts; I try to sit up but a burning pain shoots through my chest causing me to lay back down and grunt in pain.

Simmons runs into the medical pod and gives me a scolding look, I just smile back.

"You need to stop moving Mack"

"I know I just hate sitting in this room"

"Well at least try, some is here to keep you company and maybe you will stay here."

Before Mack can ask who said person walks in,

"Yo-yo! What are you doing here?"

"They called me in" Elaina says in a thick Spanish accent. "I feel I need to apologies for the last time we see each other."

"I'm sorry to Yo-yo. It hurt me to do what we did but we had to" I lower my head not being able to look her in the eye. I feel her move around the bed, she puts her hand under my chin and forces me to look at her.

"It's okay Mack I forgive you, I understand why you did it." I just look at her she is the definition of kindness, able to see good in any situation. "Some people don't think they need forgiveness but they do" Yo-yo says softly before sitting down in the chair next to me.

Over the next few days we are still looking for any sign of Daisy or hive but nothing has popped up, it's as if they've just disappeared.

Jemma finally lets me start moving around the base with some help from Elaina, I was just grabbing an ice pack from the freezer when Coulson runs into the room.

"We have her location; I need to run things till I get back."

He's off, I head towards the director's office to coordinate the ground team if things go wrong.

Watching as Coulson and May's heat signatures make their way towards the last known location of Hive and Daisy. They know it's likely a trap, Coulson wouldn't let anyone go however May was going no matter what the director said.

Nothing seems to be going wrong on the mission but the two-man team haven't found anything.

I glance over to the monitors of the base and see… 'shit' I think.

"Ragtag to Alpha team, mission compromised, target on base, return home. Over." I say over coms calling back the team.

"copy that on the move contain till our arrival over and out" I hear the Director reply.

Slowly and methodically, I make my way down stairs towards the lab. In the common room I see a figure on the floor.

"Yo-yo" I whisper, placing my fingers on her neck, I can feel a pulse but she's knocked out.

When I reach the lab I pull my weapon and enter making no noise.

What I see is a friend trying to kill another. Daisy stands there both hands extended one pointing at Simmons using pulses to keep her pinned down and one towards Fitz vibrating his neck crushing it causing him to have trouble breathing.

Raising my weapon, I aim at Daisy forcing myself to harm a friend to save two others. I fire once hitting her square in the back flinging her forward.

Fitz falls to the ground gasping for air, Simmons rushes over to him making sure he's okay. Once Simmons knows Fitz is alright she walks over to one of the cases in the lab and opens it pulling out a pair of gloves. She waves me over and I help Simmons turn Daisy over and fit the gloves as the blue skin colour the ICER gives, wears off.

"What are they Simmons?" I ask curiosity in my gaze

"There inhibitors, better than the original, shouldn't cause any long term damage and will stop her causing any damage with her powers"

"She's still dangerous without her powers"

I go to put Daisy on my shoulder but Simmons stops me. Fitz has got up and helps me lift Daisy to vault D. Placing her on the bed and while Fitz makes it secure I leave to go see if May and Coulson are back yet.

When I get upstairs I see Coulson talking to Simmons so I make my way over.

"Director she's in vault D sleeping off an ICER"

"Good I don't want any one down there unless I say, we need to find a way to release her from the sway" Coulson tells us as May and Lincoln join the conversation.

"You got her, thank god. Sir I need to go see her," Lincoln says.

"Not yet Lincoln, work with Fitzsimmons to find a way to break the connection to hive."

"Actually about that," An English accent says, "We've found a way that should work but it would involve… killing her to break the connection then injecting her with a serum we created that should kill Hives parasites then resuscitate her the other option I don't recommend it involves sending a high voltage current though her brain that might kill her."

"No, you'll have to find another way." Coulson walks off may and I close behind.

Nobody's POV

Coulson, May and Mack leave the lab and head towards Coulson's office.

Fitzsimmons and Lincoln stat working on different theory's on how to keep Daisy alive but release her from Hives sway. For 24 hours they work with no success, the trio were getting restless, whatever they tried the results were never wat they wanted.

Finally, Coulson comes into the lab telling Fitzsimmons to take a break, Lincoln looks expectantly at the director, Coulson just gives him the 'follow me' nod.

They end up in Coulson's office, on the screen is video of Daisy's cell.

"Lincoln there seems to be no cure but we believe that Daisy may give out information without knowing it… by talking to you."

"Okay, what do you need to know?" Lincoln asks trying to hid his smile,

"Anything about hive" the director responds,

With that Lincoln nods and leaves the office heading towards vault D.

Lincolns POV

I slowly open the door and step inside then close the door behind me sending low voltage shock freezing the lock. I start to descend the stairs taking in her looks.

She stares at me with wide eyes as I make my way towards the laser grid separating her from me.

I sit down in the chair and we just look at each other till she breaks the silence.

"Lincoln" she all be breaths

"Daisy I'm going to come in there with you okay" I pick up the tablet and open the laser grid; looking back at where the security camera is.

When I enter Daisy stays still but never taking her eyes off me, when I sit down at the table she finally moves and sits down opposite me.

Daisy you do get what we're trying to help you. We would … I would never lie to you"

"Lincoln don't bullshit me about not trying to hurt me all for my protection, Shield are just scared that I have a connection with Hive that I've never felt with them. You could have that connection."

"No Daisy I don't want it, what your saying isn't your own words but the sway of Hive."

"You don't get it, but you will. A world inhuman's deserve, it's our destiny. You said it yourself you've always felt an emptiness; well he fills it giving a connection we've both sought after."

"I can't do this" I mumble under my breath.

I raise my hand and shock out the cameras in the room; Daisy just sits their slight confusion on her face.

"Forgive me" still looking at me her face etched with confusion.

I fire a ball of lightening knocking Daisy out of her chair and sending her across the room. I run over and crouch next to her placing my hands either side of her head, I send a high voltage charge through her brain trying to target where Jemma said Hives parasites live.

I then start to shock her chest trying to simulate her heart coupled with CPR, I can hear the team forcing their way into the vault all shouting. I ignore them as I do 10 more compressions and 2 more shocks.

Daisy takes a deep breath and I sigh with relief falling back from her as she pushes herself up and towards the wall, hugging her knees.

When the laser barrier is down two agents drag me off and I let them Daisy's alive that's all that matters.

Nobody's POV

As Lincoln is dragged from vault, Jemma starts to look over Daisy who flinches from the contact.

"Can all no essential personal leave" Simmons shouts over the noise. 1 by 1 they leave her and Daisy alone. Coulson is standing at the base of the stairs before Simmons tells him to leave as well.

"Daisy look at me I need to make sure okay after that stupid stunt Lincoln pulled didn't do any damage." Daisy flinches back again and looks at Jemma with scared and confused eyes.

"Who's Daisy? Where am I? Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Yourself

"Shit" Jemma mutters under her breath "Your name is Daisy Johnson…"

"I don't know that name, your lying my names Skye! Who are you and why am I in a cell, prison thing"

"I'm Jemma, do you want me to call you Skye?" Daisy nods, "Okay Skye what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being in my van then some government suits, shield, turned up. I don't… I can't remember anything else." Daisy shakes her head as if she's trying to remember something important but can't.

"Skye I'm going to need you to trust me"

"Trust you I just met you!"

"I've known you for three years, you work for shield one of our best agents with your own team, we helped you find your parents, Skye they told you the name they were going to name you, Daisy Johnson."

"Daisy Johnson" she whispers her own name hearing it from her own voice "I like it but how do I know you aren't lying"

"Skye look at my phone" Daisy is hesitant but accepts it from Jemma's grasp.

"This is an iPhone but bigger and slimmer where did this come from?"

"It's the iPhone 6s, turn it on" Jemma instructs

Daisy turns on the screen and then drops the phone.

"It… It said 2016 what happened? It can't be I… I… I was in 2013" Daisy starts having a panic attack, Jemma's trying to calm her down but to no success. She falls to the ground out cold.

2 hours go by and Daisy's still out, Lincoln is sitting there by her side after a long argument with Coulson.

As Daisy's eyes open Lincoln is there hoping she remembers, her eyes fall on him a hint of recognition behind her eyes.

"Lincoln?" Daisy asks in a rough voice.

"Yeah it's me, Daisy it's me" Lincoln says relieved "How are you feeling?"

"Bad what happened?"

"You…" Lincoln starts then Jemma comes in and is instantly checking over Daisy while another scientist pulls Lincoln out of the room.

"Jemma I'm fine really, just feel a little rough" Daisy states trying to get the doctor to clear her.

"Well I still need to check you over" Jemma says with a little bit of relief in her voice.

"I'm sorry for what happened I couldn't stop, but everything goes black; the last thing I remember is hurting you and Fitz," Daisy looks away from Jemma, "What happened to me after that?"

"Hey look at me," Daisy raises her head, "it's not your fault Hive's to blame. Okay."

She nods her head slightly, so Jemma continues.

"Mack shot you with an ICER we put you in vault D with the power inhibitors on, we tried; Fitz, Lincoln and I; to find a cure but the options were limited and Coulson told us the ones we came up with were a no go. We were at a loss, then Coulson decided to send Lincoln in to get info. But Lincoln didn't instead he sent a lightning bolt at you killing you then fried Hive's parasites in your brain with a high voltage shock before resuscitating you. When I got to you, you had lost 3 years of memories but it seemed to be a temporary side effect."

Daisy just stairs at Jemma before looking away a blank look in her eyes. Jemma barely hears Daisy,

"I died, and Lincoln did it?"

"He did, I'm sorry."

"but Hives sway thing… is gone?"

"I've checked you're clear" Jemma hear Daisy let out a breath of what she can only assume is relief.

"Okay, when can I get out of this bed?"

Once Daisy is given a full bill of health, her only symptoms are the withdrawal from Hive's sway. Due to the fact his parasites attacked the pleasure centres of the brain; making the victim susceptible to his influence – wanting a connection – but it's also like being doped up on drugs.

Coulson ordered Daisy be moved from vault D to one of the containment rooms made for in-humans allowing Daisy's power inhibitors to come off.

For 2 days Daisy allowed no one but Lincoln in to see her even then he had to stay in the containment module, separating herself from him.

"Daisy you need to let someone in" Lincoln suggest

"You're here aren't you!" She snaps, taking a deep breath "sorry I still don't feel myself"

"Daisy I've told you, you're going to feel different for a while it's only been 2 days, how are your symptoms today?"

"I still feel like shit, I just… I don't… I can't do this anymore. Too much shit keeps happening" Daisy falls back onto her bed, head in her hands. The voices fade as she remembers everything she did; all the people she killed without mercy.

She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps away from the contact, moving away from the one person she's been dreading seeing.

Mack stands a good distance from her giving the space she seems to need.

"What are you … no … Leave Now!" Daisy says not wanting to look him in the eye.

Mack takes a step forward his eyes never leaving Daisy.

"Leave, for god sake. I'll hurt you … Kill you" Daisy shouts, tears falling from her eyes.

"Tremors …" Mack starts in a soft voice before Daisy interrupts him.

"No, I'm not your friend or partner so don't call me that; just leave!" She screams, but Mack is having none of it.

"Daisy come here" he says while opening his arms, getting closer to her.

"No…No" she shouts through the tears, while trying to push him away, punching out. Mack gets a hold of her upper arms and holds her close. Daisy tries to push him off but eventually gives up. He just holds her tight, letting her cry it out.

"I forgive you Daisy, I don't blame you. So please don't blame yourself" Mack whispers into Daisy's hair. He then continues to tell her she's forgiven and he doesn't blame her, while she lets the tears fall for the first time since being back on the base.

Fitz stands outside the containment room watching the exchanged he wipes a lone tear that escaped and walks away. Mack and Daisy part, Mack sits down opposite Daisy on the table while she settles on the bed.

The moment of silence are no awkward but comforting.

"I don't get it Mack, how can you forgive me after what I've done"

"Tremors yo were controlled, thinking what you were doing was right, its good that you see what happened as bad but it wasn't the person I know, the person you are. I was reminded by some one that sometimes you have to forgive people before that can start to forgive themselves."

"Thank you Mack" Daisy whispers, Mack then gets up and leaves the room

Working out her mind is a difficult thing, Daisy can still feel him there, Hive, he has no control but the remnants of his infection linger. Daisy has trouble believing people can forgive her. Sitting in a room that is stark white with nothing interesting on the walls takes a toll on the mind.

Over the next few days Jemma visits to try and get more info that Daisy might have. She has given shield everything but its still not enough. They are like her family the only people who have accepted her and yet it doesn't feel like it.

With everyone working on finding out Hives next move, Daisy is left alone for the time being. Hive as it turns out wants to kill Coulson and made himself get captured in order to get sent to their base. With ingredients to make humans, inhuman placed in a box sent to the base. People were turned, the base over run with swayed primitive in-humans – Hive free.

Lincoln has filled her in on what was happening before Hives arrival it was only now she was putting the pieces together. Being a hacker comes in handy in situations like this. Daisy programs the containment module to raise into Zephyr 1.

Hives sway was like a drug… was a drug. Your senses went on overload everything was clearer and sharper, being removed from that type of high is difficult. Daisy has been struggling but now was her ultimate test. Hive or Shield.

The doors of the module open and Daisy steps out, seeing Hive face away from her. As she makes her way towards him she gets hit over the head and collapses un-conscience.

"I don't feel a connection with her anymore" Hive says while looking down at Daisy's limp form.

"what are you going to do with her" Hellfire asks.

"Tie her up I have questions"

Daisy's head was pounding, her vision blurry as a surge of light causes her to squint. A figure stands in front of her, she cant make out who.

"Daisy, good your awake,"

She instantly knows who's there just from their cold and calculated voice.

"How?" he demands

"How what?" Hive just looks at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Oh the connection, they killed me, Lincoln fired an electric pulse through my brain killing your infection – "

"IT'S Not an infection, it's a connection all in-humans desire, like you do again." Daisy thrashes about trying to set herself free before she becomes her slave again.

Hive moves his hand in order to gain control of her head again but recoils as is he's touching fire.

"I cant! What happened?"

Daisy stops and forces shacking her restraints apart, standing ready to fight.

Hive just looks at her waiting a cold calculated look on his face. They both don't mov,e each waiting for the other to flinch.

Finally Daisy makes a move aiming to strike Hive in the face, he blocks moving round as he hits her in the gut. Daisy repositions herself and uses a combo of punches to catch in off guard, knocking him down to his knees.

He stands regaining his composure,

"Hm Grant Ward doesn't remember you fighting… Well"

For all the time since she found out Ward was Hydra she was wanted to beat him and knock him down a peg or two. Now she has her chance.

They both circle each other, the next attack Hive initiates planting his feet and hitting Daisy in the chest causing her to lose all balance and fly across the room. She stays down as he makes his way over, when he's close enough Daisy focuses and resonates Hives leg causing any bones to break.

Hive grunts in shock as his leg becomes uncontrollable he tries to remain standing but failing. This gives Daisy the opening she needs, widening her stance, she rises her arms and focuses on Hives frequency – his natural vibration – amplifying it causing his body, parasites to separate.

The body and face of Grant Ward becomes nothing but a swarm of parasites trying to stay together.

Daisy is able to control there frequency as the sworn alternates between a screaming body form and a ball of parasites by doubling her efforts Daisy is able to cause the swarm to return to Grant Ward body before blood starts to come out of his eyes and the last dying breath; the scream of Grant ward, Hive can be heard.

Two body's fall to the ground, Daisy looks at the now dead body of ward and breaths a sigh of relief. It's over. Now she can focus on rebuilding trust with her team and herself.

Daisy cant keep her eyes open the effects of the withdrawal symptoms, from hives sway are still there and she just needs to sleep.

That's exactly how Lincoln finds her when he was able to make his way through to the hanger. At first hi thinks she's dead,

"Daisy! Daisy oh god"

Finding a pulse lets him relax a little. Seeing Hive or Ward or who ever he was, dead let relief flow through him, Daisy was able to beat him saving all humans and in-humans alike.

It took Daisy nearly 12 hours to wake up but when she does her team are right there with her by her side holding her hand and soothing her when she woke, reminding her in the coming week that Ward was dead that he wasn't coming back. Helping her through her nightmares.

Now Daisy can start again, become the leader she was always meant to become; with her boyfriend; later husband Lincoln 'static' Campbell; and the shield agent who would be talked about for years to come. The first Inhuman Shield specialist; Agent Daisy 'Quake' Johnson.

A/N hope you guys enjoyed the story if I get enough people interested I might carry it on with some one shots of the future but who knows for now I'm working on another couple of stories. :) how's everyone enjoying Season 4 so far I think it's so bloody good :)


End file.
